


Bring Him Home

by reylly_obiwan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylly_obiwan/pseuds/reylly_obiwan
Summary: What if, during the pivotal moment of TFA when Kylo is about to kill Han, he resisted?This story is the aftermath of Kylo trying to return to the good side, as Ben. He betrays the First Order, makes amends with his parents, and joins the rebellion as a new man.***I do not own the rights to any of Star Wars or any of these characters, all credit is to Lucasfilms and Star Wars***





	1. Chapter 1

Han slowly approaches Kylo-Ren, who stands at the end of the oscillator structure.  
“Take off that mask. You don’t need it.” Han says to his son.  
“What do you think you’ll see if I do?” he replies.  
“The face of my son.”  
Kylo-Ren removes his helmet and Han is taken aback at seeing his son’s grown-up face for the first time.  
“Ben, come home with me. I miss you. Your mother misses you. Please.”  
Conflict stirs around Kylo-Ren’s face and he seems at a loss for words.  
“Your son is gone. He was weak like his father, and I destroyed him.”  
“No, Ben. That’s what Snoke has you believing. I am looking at my son right now and he is looking back at me.”  
“Snoke is wise! It is you who are weak!”  
“Snoke is using you for your power! He’ll destroy you as soon as he is done using you!”  
Kylo-Ren’s face transforms into the face of young Ben, full of fear and innocence as he finally realizes the truth.  
“I am being torn apart. I cannot free myself of this pain. Please, help me.” Ben unclips his saber from his belt and hands it to his father, his eyes closed. He falls to his knees and begins quietly weeping.  
“It’s okay son. It’s okay.” Han kneels beside him and wraps his arm around Ben’s back. “Let’s go home.”  
Ben slowly stands up and walks alongside his father off the oscillator as Rey, Finn, and Chewie watch in awe.  
Atop the structure, Rey whispers anxiously to Finn.  
“Do you think he’s serious? Is this some terrible trick?” she asks.  
“I-I don’t know. I’ve never seen him as anything except pure evil, this is unprecedented.”  
“I hope he’s for real. Let’s get down there.”  
Rey and Finn quickly move through the oscillator toward Ben and Han. When they meet, Ben stares at Rey and Finn in shock.  
“You’ve been working with my father, Rey? For how long?”  
“A while now.” she responds coldly. She stares, her eyes narrowed, and tries to sense Ben’s intentions. He stares back with eyes now void of anger and hate, almost as if he’s begging for forgiveness for his earlier actions towards her.  
“Alright kids, we’ll all get time to chat on the flight home. Let’s go before this thing blows.” Chewie nods in agreement and the group heads outside toward the falcon.  
There is a level of new tension in the that only Rey and Ben feel. They eye each other as they walk and Ben senses intense waves of anger coming from Rey. Finally, they reach the falcon and climb on board.  
Han and Rey sit in the cockpit, preparing for takeoff. Ben and Finn are left sitting alone in silence.  
_Please don’t try to talk, please don’t try to talk._ Finn begs silently.  
“So,” Ben begins.  
_Fuck_.  
“You were a trooper?”  
“Yup, I was a trooper.” Finn answers, putting a slight emphasis on was.  
“It’s so wrong, the way they create you guys.”  
_Is this guy serious? Does he KNOW he was in charge of this whole operation?_  
“Uh...yup. The guy in charge didn’t have the best people skills.” Finn dares.  
Ben still lacks even a hint of anger. His face fills with shame and sorrow as he responds, “I don’t recognize the person I’ve become. Everything used to seem so clear to me: destroy the rebellion. How could I have thought like that? Why did I compromise my moral to become this-this beast! I don’t deserve the kindness my father has shown me.” Ben falls silent and stares at his lap. Finn is unsure of how to continue. This is the man, be it indirectly, who’s responsible for the miserable life he had been given. If it wasn’t for him, he might not have been subjected to a life of war, terror, and fighting. The First Order might never have risen to power at all. Yet, despite all of this, Finn can’t help but feel a little sorry for him. It’s not like he’s the first person to become corrupted by power. Finally, he speaks.  
“There’s still a world of evil for us to defeat. What matters now is how you act going forward. It’s not too late to turn yourself around.”  
Ben looks up at him with tears in his eyes.  
“Thank you. I hate that I have to ask this, and I'm sorry I don't know, but what’s your name?”  
“Finn.” He reaches his hand out, a gesture of a fresh start and a new beginning to their relationship.  
“Ben. Ben Solo.”  
It’s the first time he has referred to himself as Ben in years and finally, there is peace in his distraught face.  
A new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Millennium Falcon slowly landed on the pad in front of the rebel base and Leia’s heart started racing. She attempted to calmly walk outside but her nerves got the better of her and started running. Just as she reached the landing pad she stopped dead in her tracks.

She saw him. 

Her son. 

He immediately saw her too and they locked eyes. Apologies swirled around his face and tears filled his eyes as he approached her.

“Mom?” he said, more as a question than a greeting.

“Ben.” she barely whispered. They embraced for the first time in years and joy flooded Leia’s heart. She cried too and sobbed into her son’s jacket while whispering, “I knew you would come home. My perfect son, I knew you were still good.” They continued embracing for what felt like eternity until Han walked up behind them and cleared his throat. Leia eyed him slyly and blew a kiss but continued all her attention on Ben. 

 

***Meanwhile, inside the base***

“Hey Rey?” Finn asked.

“Yeah?” 

“So you can, uh, feel stuff in the force right?”

“Yeah Finn, I can feel stuff.”

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“Only a little. Why do you ask?”

“Well, did you like, feel anything bad when we first ran into Han and Kylo?”

“I felt all these emotions coming off of him but there wasn’t anything hateful or malicious. He seemed to be just full of sorrow and...regret. The weird thing is though, I got the feeling he knew who I was the moment I met him. It was like he recognized me or something.”

“That is weird. Will you keep checking in the force for bad feelings?”

“That’s not really how it works Finn. But you know I’ll tell you if I sense anything bad is going to happen.”   
“Alright, thanks Rey.”

Finn walked away to go find Poe and tell him about everything that had been going on. Rey walked toward the Falcon to see if Chewie needed any help servicing it. She searched the whole ship but the wookie was nowhere in site. Inside the cockpit, working on the hyperspace drive, she found Han.

“Don’t you want to be hanging out with your son?” Rey asked.

“Leia is talking to him. I don’t think I want to interrupt that.”

“You don’t want to talk all three of you?”

“Not exactly. Leia never once hated Ben, or thought he was evil, or did anything less than try to help him. I was a little different. I was quicker to shun him and be mad when he started turning. Didn’t do great things for our relationship.”

Rey looked surprised, but decided to press further. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“I guess.” 

“Is there any reason Ben would know who I am? When I was prisoner aboard the ship, and he came into my cell, I got this weird feeling that he recognized me.”

Terror fills Han’s eyes and he looks at Rey with a panicked expression.

“This-uh-this is a conversation for another day. Another day soon.”

Han practically ran out of the cockpit and off the ship to leave Rey confused and curious. 

_ Who else can I ask? Who else would possibly know aside from Han? I would ask Leia, but she’s gonna be inseparable from Ben for the foreseeable future. _

Rey sat in the ship, thinking long and hard, but she couldn’t figure out who else to ask. 

She walked back into the base, looking every which way for the answer that eluded her. 

Finally, she stumbled across C-3PO.

_ Yes! He’ll know! _

“C-3PO? Can I ask you something?”

“Oh! Hello, Rey! What is it you require my assistance with?”   
“No, nothing. I just have a question for you. Do you know why Ben would have recognized me upon seeing me for the first time?”

“Oh, my!” the droid responded. “That is not my information to disclose, I’m afraid! Please do ask Master Leia if you would like to know.”

_ Great. Another dead end. I guess I have to get Leia away from Ben long enough to ask her. _

Rey walked around looking for Leia but she was nowhere in sight. When she looked outside, however, she saw Han and Ben conversing by the shipyard, which meant Leia must be somewhere else. She tried to run unsuspiciously around the base and looked in every room until finally she found her in her office, writing something down. Leia looked up and smiled.

“Hi, Rey.” she said sweetly.

“Hi. Can I ask you something?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Rey and her link to the Skywalkers.

***Rey’s POV***

Leia looks at me as if she knows what I’m going to ask.

“Of course you can ask me something. Come on in and close the door.”

I’m nervous now, and I wasn’t nervous when I was asking anyone else. Why does this feel different? Is she going to answer me?

I sit down across from her desk and slowly start to speak.

“Well, uh, I know a lot’s happened today, what with your son coming back and all, but I kind of have a question about him.”

“What is it, Rey? Just ask me.”

“When I first met him, as a prisoner aboard the First Order’s ship, he came into my cell and he seemed like he knew me. Not just like he heard of me, or recognized me, but  _ knew _ me. I don’t know how else to explain it. Then I asked Han about it, and he seemed to know the answer but wouldn’t tell it to me, and I asked C-3PO and he said to ask you and...yeah. Here we are.”

Leia sighed, but still smiled at the girl in front of her. 

“This is why I wanted to tell you the second you got here. I knew you were smart enough to figure things out and I knew we should’ve told you. Last time I trust Han with a decision.” Leia said, rolling her eyes at his name. 

“What is it?” Rey asked, now a hint of fear in her voice. 

“Rey, you weren’t just left on Jakku by some unknown family or group. You were left by Luke...Skywalker. He is your father. When you were born, he was already training Ben who was about 10 years old. He knew you were force sensitive the second your mother was pregnant with you and he was so excited to train you. He was so happy to be creating this new order of jedi and he couldn’t wait for his own daughter to become one. Then, when Ben started turning, he knew he couldn’t risk creating more sith. He was so distraught that Ben had turned and he was so scared for your safety that he would try to destroy you, his perfect daughter. It was the most heartbreaking decision he ever made, leaving you on Jakku. I know this is a lot to take in at once, and I know you’re probably going to be mad at Ben, Han, Luke, and me, but you have my promise that we will bring Luke home and we will restore the good in the galaxy.”

I sit utterly silent in front of Leia. I can’t even process what I’m feeling let alone what she just told me. Luke Skywalker’s daughter? Me? As a scavenger from Jakku who couldn’t figure out I had force powers for 19 years, how could I possibly be related to such greatness? She must be wrong. Or she’s just telling me more lies to satisfy my curiosity. I’m still silent and Leia looks at me, practically begging for a response with her eyes.    
But I have nothing to say. I feel like I’m in a dream, and my whole life just got blown to pieces and replaced with a new story. Like my old life was the terrible movie adaptation of a wonderful book. But this wonderful book has to be fiction. There’s simply no way this is true. 

Leia gives up on staring at me and gets up out of her chair and slowly walks over to me. She kneels beside me and wraps her arms around me. 

It feels so good to be hugged, finally comforted after so much pain. I close my eyes and look to the force to guide me. It swirls around me, full of confusing emotions, yet it tells me everything. Even though I can’t accept it, I know Leia is telling the truth. And, despite the ragged harshness of this truth, I feel no anger. Everything  _ is _ as the force wills it. If this was the way it had to be, then that is that.

More than ever, I strive to remember my life before being left on Jakku. It is as blank as usual. I finally speak.

“Why did he leave me alone?” I sound like a child now, and I hope I sound stronger than I feel.

Leia returns to her desk and think about her answer.    
“It’s not that he was trying to strand you alone, although I’m sure it seems that way to you. He wanted to make sure no one could ever find you, or trace you back to him. In order to do that, he had to leave you alone on Jakku. If the First Order had found you at a young age, god only knows what might’ve happened.”   
I nod, truly understanding what she’s telling me.    
“How do you feel, Rey?”

“I’m not mad. At you or Luke. A little bit at Han for not answering me though.” Leia laughs wholeheartedly and I continue.

“I want to meet him now. I want to be the one to go follow the map and get him.”   
“I completely agree. If anyone’s going to get him to come back, it’ll be you.” she smiles at me with her ever sweet face and I can’t help but smile back. 

“Thank you. For being brave enough to be honest.”

“May the force be with you, Rey. Let’s go bring Luke home."


	4. Chapter 4

Several days have passed since Rey and Leia’s conversation, and the final plan to go find Luke is almost complete.

“Hey, kid.” Han said to Rey as he walked into the Falcon. “I can trust you with my ship, right?”

“Yeah. Of course. But I don’t understand why you don’t just come with me.”   
“Eh, it’s best if you just go. R2 is all the company you need.” Han forced a smile and Rey could feel that he wasn’t comfortable with the situation. He hadn’t exactly talked to her since the day he ran away after she asked him the question, and the tension was running a bit high. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he left the ship instead. 

Rey tried to shrug it off and focused on the task ahead of her. She knew it would be best to go alone, but she was truly terrified. What if she failed?

What if Luke didn’t want to come back, or didn’t even want to speak to her at all?

The eyes of the entire rebellion were watching her, and she didn’t know how to act. She sat down, watching the buzz of the rebellion around the outside of the ship, until she heard someone walking into the ship.

She turned around to see Leia standing in front of the door, smiling.

“How are you, Rey? Are you ready for the mission?”

“Yeah. I mean, I think so.”

“Is something bothering you?”

Rey hesitated. She was so used to putting up her shields and keeping all her thoughts to herself. Something about talking to Leia made her feel safe, and made her actually want to talk in depth. Not just some shallow answer she would usually give. But at the same time, something still held her back. She was still extremely reserved, and though part of her wanted to talk openly she switched into her automatic response.

“Nope, nothing. Just lots to do to get ready.” She smiled and went back to servicing the ship. She hoped the answer would satisfy Leia enough for her to leave.

Leia stayed where she was.

She could feel many things through the force, including Rey’s emotions being intentionally guarded. Rey was only just beginning to get a hold of her force capabilities, but Leia had been fine tuning hers for years. She felt Rey’s constant emotional pain that Rey pushed to the side, her self-doubt that constantly fought with her confidence, and most of all, her loneliness. 

“You sure?” she pushed again. “There’s nothing else bothering you? We have plenty of time to talk before you have to leave.”

Rey felt the conflict again. She tried holding back, but she wanted so much to talk.

_ Don’t look like more a fool than you already do, _ Rey thought to herself. 

“Really, it’s all good. Everything’s all worked out.” she said unconvincingly. Leia saw right through it, but decided it best to leave her be until she was ready to talk.

“Okay, great. I’ll give you a final debriefing in a two hours before you leave.”

Rey nodded and smiled at Leia as she left the ship. She methodically rechecked everything on the ship for the next two hours and avoided talking to anyone else. Eventually, it was time for her to go. She left the Falcon and walked into the base station, where practically every member of the rebellion was waiting. Everyone began cheering as she walked through the door and she smiled shyly. 

“Yeah Rey!” Finn shouted. He was standing next to Poe and they looked equally excited. Rey walked up to the center and Leia motioned for everyone to quiet down. 

She spent 5-10 minutes going over every step and part of the plan. When she was done, she asked if Rey or anyone else had any questions. Everyone was silent. 

“Alright, then without further ado, let’s get this mission in motion. Everyone…?”

“May the force be with you!” the rebellion shouted at Rey. Rey felt herself fill with confidence and energy. She gave a final wave to everyone and boarded the Falcon. Everyone waved and cheered with their fists in the air as she took off, and she couldn’t help but share their joy. 

“Ready, R2?”

The droid beeped in agreement and she switched into hyperspace.

No turning back now. 

***

She flew peacefully through the galaxy, full of an intoxicating mixture of confidence and anxiety. There was adrenaline pumping through her body as she grew closer to her destination. 

A while passed and her confidence began to fade, only to be replaced with more anxiety. 

Finally, she reached the island. She landed the ship with no problem, but sat inside for several minutes, too nervous to move. 

***

Rey’s POV

It’s now or never. If I stay in this ship any longer, I’ll never go. 

“Well, this it R2. Wish me luck. Hopefully I won’t come back alone.”

R2 seemed to beep solemnly. 

As I step out, I see a mountain of rocks in between me and the spot where Luke is supposed to be. I climb carefully, tediously, and slowly. I don’t want to get there any faster than I have to. Finally, when I’m near the top, I see a pot of tea and steam coming out of the kettle. Someone’s been here recently. I feel like I’m close to throwing up as I continue walking. I get to the clearing at the top where there’s grass and a few bushes. I look up and I see him. He’s facing the water and his hood covers his head. I feel the force shift like the entire world is spinning as he senses my presence. He slowly turns around and takes off his hood. The second he sees me, his face changes. There’s suddenly pain in his eyes as well as a sense of regret. 

I grab his lightsaber out of my belt and hold it out to him. He continues to stare, his expression tortured. For what feels like forever, we stare at each other, neither one of us speaking or moving.

Finally, Luke whispers one word.

“Rey.” 

His voice is broken and full of hurt. He slowly walks toward me. I don’t know what to do except continue to hold his saber out to him. He reaches for it, when he’s close enough, and looks it over with a mixture of longing and disgust. Ultimately, the longing fades away and the disgust remains. He hands it back to me.

“I have no use for this.” he doesn’t sound mad, exactly. I try to think of the best thing to say. 

“We need you.” I say, handing it back to him. 

He takes it and looks at me again.    
“How did you find me? Who else is here?” 

His voice shows no sign of anger. He speaks so softly and gently and timidly that I can barely tell he asking me a question. 

“I-um, it’s just me. Well, R2 is here. He’s by the ship. Nobody else came. And we had to find a bunch of pieces for a map...that led to you.” I keep talking now, unsure of how much I should be saying. “We need you to come back. To the rebellion. There’s a lot of danger and unrest around the galaxy right now, and you’re the only person who can fix it.”

The tortured look returns to his eyes before he answers.    
“I am the cause of that danger. It was all my fault, everything, Ben, Snoke, it’s all my fault.”

I decide to be direct.

“Well, you should definitely come back then. If it’s all your fault, come fix it.”

He actually smiles at this remark, and I can see that there’s a different man underneath all the sorrow. 

He still looks apprehensive, but a little more joy exists in his eyes now.    
I smile back at him, full of more hope than anxiety now. 

He gives me a sharp nod, and I know he’s made up his mind.

He’s coming back, and he’s gonna restore order to the galaxy.    
My mission is complete, but my work is just beginning. 


	5. Chapter 5

***At the rebel base, while Rey is on her mission***

“Mom? Can I talk to you?” Ben asks Leia after Rey takes off.

“Of course, Ben. What is it?” she responds, her voice full of love.

“I mean, can we go somewhere private?”

Leia nods and leads Ben not her office but to her room. 

“What is it Ben?”   
“I don’t really know how to start, Mom. I have so much to apologize to you for. There’s-” but Leia interrupts, “No, Ben. It’s okay. Right now is a stressful time, and we will have plenty of time to talk everything out later. For now, all that matters to me is that you came home. I knew my son was in there the entire time. Not for one second did I doubt that you weren’t good, Ben.”

“I don’t deserve this kindness, Mom.” Ben starts crying, hard. “I betrayed you, Dad, Luke, the entire rebellion. I deserve to be treated like shit! Why are you all showing me this forgiveness when I haven’t earned any of it?!”

“You are my son, Ben Solo. I have loved you from the minute you were born, and I haven’t stopped for one second since. Nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you, okay? That’s my job as your mother.”   
Ben broke down sobbing and fell into Leia’s embrace.

“I’m so sorry Mom, I’m so so sorry.” he sobbed, soaking her shirt with tears.

Leia just hugged him hard and comforted him the best she could.    
“Shh, baby, it’s okay. It’s all okay now.” Ben cried harder and continued to sob apologies for a while until he calmed down. 

“Mom, I know you’re being forgiving and kind to me, but I don’t know how to get through to Dad. He helped me come home, but he hasn’t spoken a word to me since.”

“Oh, Ben. You know how your father is. He’s not going to say anything until you make him. Just sit down with him and have a talk. He’s been very hurt by all this. An apology would be very well suited for him, if you want to make things right.”

“Okay, Mom, will do. I’m gonna go right now. I want to make everything right. I really do.”

Leia smiled at her son, his face so broken, and remembered when he was a little boy.

One memory stood out in particular. It was right after he and Luke had finished building Ben’s lightsaber. He came home so excited, waving it around and showing it off. Leia encouraged him and tried to match his endless enthusiasm. Han simply smiled and said, “Nice, son.” Ben was so sweet and innocent back then. He was full of joy and hope and seemed to exude a never-dulling light. Leia wistfully wished she was back in this time, before everything had gone wrong. Before Ben had turned, and Han had left, and the First Order had risen.    
Her thoughts now turned to Luke. She hadn’t seen her brother in such a long time. What would he be like now? Would he still be the same Luke she knew all those years ago? He certainly wasn’t the same when he left. She remembered that day clearly, too.

“Luke!” she had said. “You can’t do this! We need you!”

“If I hadn’t interfered in the first place, this never would have happened!” He had given her one final embrace, and she felt him shaking with rage and fear. 

“I’m so sorry.” he whispered.

And he was gone. He was gone, Ben wasn’t even Ben anymore, and Han was getting ready to leave. Everything had happened at once, like some horrible nightmare. 

Now she stood waiting for her brother to come home.

Maybe this will begin to make everything right. She sighed and gazed out the window, anxiously waiting to see the Millennium Falcon appear.

 

***

Ben walked up and down the base looking for his father. He found Chewbacca, who glared at him resentfully and ignored him when he asked where Han was. Everyone at the base had that same resentful glare on their faces when he walked by. Finally, he found Han eating alone at a table. He swallowed nervously and approached him.

“Hey Dad. Can I sit down? Can we talk” he stammered.

“Hey Ben.” A man of few words, as always.

Ben sat down anyway and started fidgeting with his collar.

“Dad, I, I wanna talk to you.”

“Okay.”

“I owe you a lot of apologies for a lot of things.”

“Okay.”

“Well, first things first, I’m sorry for ever saying you weren’t my father. I lost myself, Dad. I didn’t even know who I was. And also, I’m really sorry for hurting Mom so much. I know you care much more about her than me, and I’m sorry I broke us all apart. Everything that we’re fighting for is my fault. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Dad?”

Han stayed quiet for a minute, thinking long and hard about how to answer.

“Well Ben first things first for you. Everything we’re fighting for is not your fault. This galaxy has been a mess long before you were ever born, son. Sometimes things happen that are out of our control. You will always be my son, that’s that. Alright?”

“Will you ever forgive me?”   
“I already do Ben. You have my heart, always. I’m not trying to get all sappy here, alright? But I’ve loved you since you were born and I’ll love you till the day I die.”

Ben smiled adoringly at his father. A man who he’d treated with such hate for so long who was able to forgive him. 

_ Maybe there is still a chance to start over, _ Ben thought to himself. He grabbed a lunch and sat across from his father, eating in peaceful silence. Han finished first but sat waiting for Ben.

“Where you off to now Ben?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I hadn’t planned anything else. I don’t know anyone here except you and Mom and I know everyone else here hates me.”

“Now, now, you know that’s not true. You met Finn? He’s a good guy.”

“Yeah, I met Finn. He DEFINITELY hates me.”

Han rolled his eyes and put his arm around Ben as a motion to start walking.

“You still like to build weapons?” he asked.

“Of course!”

“Well then let’s put you to work, kid. We need all the help we can get.”

They walked side by side to the arsenal room. Han introduced Ben to everyone working and got him set up at a station. Han would never admit this, but his long held dreams of his son were coming true. Working for the rebellion side by side, passively bragging about how smart and talented Ben is, everything he’d always imagined would happen finally did. Despite the unrest in the galaxy, Han felt at peace for the first time in so long.

 

***On Rey’s Mission***

“Rey?” Luke called out. 

“Yeah?”

“How’d you get here? What’d you fly in?”

“The Falcon. Han lent it to me.”

“Han Solo lent you the Falcon?! Is he in some kind of serious trouble? Or debt?”

Rey laughed.

“No, he just trusts me with it. And I kind of stole it back from someone and gave it to him. So I guess he owes me.”

Luke smiled and shook his head at the thought of his best friend.

“Why don’t you get the ship ready. I’ll meet you down there in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Rey descended back toward the Falcon, deep in thought. She could tell that he didn’t know she knew about her being his daughter. 

_ Then why is he using my name? Does he think I know anything, or nothing?  _

So many questions burned in her mind but she was apprehensive and nervous around Luke. There was so much mystery surrounding him. She tried to brush her thoughts aside in case he would be able to read them. She heard footsteps approaching and quickly thought of other things. Luke climbed aboard and his face was suddenly filled with nostalgia. 

“Wow. Han sure knows how to keep a ship in tact. Not a thing is different.” 

Rey felt awkward and didn’t know how to respond. She just smiled and looked at him.

“Wow. Well, no time to waste. Ready to go?”

“Yeah, ready.” 

Luke sat in the copilot seat next to her and she grew more uncomfortable and anxious.

_ Can he read my mind? Is that even how the force works? _ she wondered to herself.

She flew off the planet and tried to focus on flying only to keep her thoughts occupied. 

Luke broke the silence.

“So, Rey, if you don’t mind my asking, how did you steal Han’s ship?”

Rey smiled and launched into the story.

“Oh, yeah, well see there’s this guy named Finn, and the two of us were on Jakku. I was living there but he had just crashed there. He used to be a stormtrooper. Anyway, the First Order was coming for him. Or for the village. I’m not entirely sure. We needed to get out of there, fast. So we ran around the shipyard but almost everything was getting blown up around us. The last ship we could make it to was the Falcon. So I had to real quick navigate us out of Jakku and away from the TIE fighters shooting at us. We ended up making it out only to get dragged onto a cargo ship that Han was flying. We had to fight these two gangs that wanted to kill Han, of course, but we managed to do it and escape with the Falcon.”

Rey didn’t notice, but Luke’s eyes beamed with pride upon hearing his daughter’s courageous story. He laughs wholeheartedly and thinks about his friend again.

“That is definitely a story I would believe about Han Solo. You must be one good pilot, Rey.”   
“I guess so. The First Order fighters are definitely lacking, though. I could’ve hit them with one hand and my eyes closed.”   
Luke is reminded so strongly of himself as Rey speaks. The endearing arrogance, the wry modesty as she brags. They chat genially the entire way home. There’s not a moment of silence for the rest of the flight even though they avoid talking about the heavier things. Instead, Luke tells stories of his youth and they share tips and trades about flying. It feels like no time before they’re preparing to land at the rebel base.    
Luke stiffens up a bit as they approach and Rey senses a slight amount of dread.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“I’m fine. I’m just not sure everyone down there is going to be happy to see me.”

“Are you crazy?! You’re the driving force behind this rebellion! Find Luke Skywalker, he’ll save us! It’s all anyone talks about around here.”

Luke smiles and looks at Rey. He tries to read her for honesty but finds she has strong mental shields put up. They land on the base to see a massive amount of people waiting for them.

“No time to waste?” Rey asks.

“No time to waste.” Luke responds. He nods, stands up, and leaves the Falcon, Rey close behind him. He hesitates before opening the door.

He feels Rey’s comfort and encouragement through the force, and he’s amazed at her powerful force signature intertwining with his.

“No time to waste.”

He opens the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Many emotions were flowing through the force as Luke stepped off the Falcon.

Leia’s heart flooded with an overwhelming sense of joy. She almost wept at seeing her brother alive and standing in front of her.

Han’s heart uncharacteristically skipped a beat as he saw his best friend appear. He kept his cool exterior but was ecstatic deep down.

Finn, Poe, and the rest of the rebellion cheered. They threw their fists in the air and chanted Luke! Luke! Luke!

Ben’s heart just about stopped. He saw Luke for the first time in many, many years. When he had seen him last, Ben was a teenager. A fool. An evil and powerful enemy. Now he looked at his uncle with a plea for forgiveness. He was scared and anxious and upset at the thought of how his uncle must feel about him. He felt so overwhelmed that he slipped away from his parents and the crowd and ran in fear. He couldn’t face Luke. Not after the things he’d done. After the way he so ungratefully treated his uncle. Luke wouldn’t want to see him, he could be sure of that.

 

Soon after his arrival, Leia, Luke, and Han were having a bittersweet reunion inside the base. Han and Luke gave each other a long hug and pat on the back.

“Good to see you, kid. Bout time you came back.” Han said.

“I know, I just couldn’t be away from you any longer.” Luke joked back. They laughed a joke for a few minutes before Luke turned away to see his sister.

“Hi Leia.”

“Hi Luke.”

He looked at her sheepishly before wrapping her in a giant hug.

“I thought you were dead.” she said.

“I’m sorry. I’ve missed you so much. Thank you for keeping everything in order. What would this family do without you?”

“Nothing good.” 

“Listen, Leia. I’m sure you’re still mad at me, but I know you know what we need to do. Where’s Ben?”

Leia spent the next twenty minutes or so explaining everything that had happened in the last couple days. When she was done, they both agreed they needed to talk to Ben and get things sorted out between him and Luke.

“Han? Can you go find Ben?” Leia asked.

“I guess so.” he said grouchily, mad that their reunion was about to be interrupted by his son.

He walked into the hallway and saw Finn standing directly outside the door.

“What do you want? Are you listening in or something?”

“No! No, Solo, of course not.”   
“Stop calling me Solo.”

“Right, of course. Mr. Solo. I wasn’t listening in. I just came to see if the General or Luke needed anything.”

“Yeah. Go find Ben. Tell him we’re looking for him.”

“You got it, Mr. Solo!” Finn jogged off and Han rolled his eyes and went back into the room to talk to Luke.

 

Ben sat against the wall and cried. He cried in a way that he hadn’t in years. He cried until he felt like his pent up emotions were finally escaping him, ceasing their torture on his mind. He continued to sob like this for quite a while, until he heard someone coming. It was Finn. 

“Oh, uh, hey...man.” Finn said, hesitating as he saw that Ben was crying.

“You, uh, you all good?” he asked. Ben nodded and forced himself to stop crying.

“Sorry, Finn, just emotional.”   
“Yeah...got that. So um, I was sent to come find you. You ran away when Luke was coming back, and they would like to talk to you.”   
“Who’s they?”   
“I mean...Luke, I would assume. And probably your parents. I guess.”

“Okay, I’m just gonna need a minute.” Ben quietly let out a few more sobs and Finn awkwardly knelt next to him.

He patted his arm awkwardly and tried to comfort him. What do you say to comfort a man you still despise?

“Um, it’s okay man. Everybody cries sometimes. It’s-uh-it’s all gonna be okay. Go talk to them, do it for the rebellion?”

Ben stopped and stared at Finn.    
“Yes. It is going to be okay. For the cause, right?” Ben stood up and strode out of the room, leaving a very confused Finn.

“Was that the right stuff to say?” Finn asked to no one. He decided it was, and headed back to the main base while giving himself a little pat on the back. 

 

Ben anxiously paced the hallways of the base, unsure of where to go. He looked into almost every door before a voice startled him.   
“Ben.” he turned to see his father standing a few feet away.

“Hey dad. Where’d you come from?”   
“Just inside.” Han motioned toward one of the doors to an office.

Ben was frozen in place and said nothing.

“Ben...Luke wants to see you.” Han said hesitantly.

“He does? Really?”   
“He knows what happened. He knows you’re here.” 

“And he wants to see me?”

“Yes, Ben.” Han started to sound a little annoyed.

Ben breathlessly followed Han and felt like his veins were freezing over.

“Dad! I-I can’t go in there. I can’t face him after what I’ve done. Please.”

Han felt himself getting more irritated and worked to keep his cool. This felt like the fights he used to have with Ben when he was still a kid.

“Go in there, son. You can’t hide from him forever.”

Ben grudgingly listened to his father and opened the door. Han decided he wanted no part of the conversation that was about to happen and let the door close behind Ben.

Ben saw his mother first, sitting on behind a large table. He then saw his uncle sitting a few feet away. Ben’s face crumpled the second he saw Luke and he fought to hold back tears.

“Uncle Luke.” he practically whispered.

“Ben.” Luke stood up and walked toward his nephew, who looked terrified.

Leia stood too, as she could feel the rising tension in the room. 

Luke extended a hand and placed it on Ben’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see you, Ben.” he said firmly. He felt Ben shaking underneath his touch. “Can we talk?” he asked.

“Yes, we can talk.” Ben answered slowly. The three of them sat around the table, each unsure of what to say. 

“I don’t know where to begin. I don’t know how to talk to you, Uncle Luke. I can’t imagine how you can even stand to look at me.”    
“Me and your mom just had a good, long chat. She told me about everything that happened, and she told me how you feel. I know how you feel, Ben. I know you’re full of regret. I am too. You’re not the only one who’s done some terrible things.” Luke was speaking in a kind but serious tone as he continued. “If we are to ever move past this, we need to have an open understanding of each other. Do you agree?”   
“Of course, but to say you’ve done the same “terrible things” as me, that’s just--no. That’s not fair to you.”

“Ben: look at me.” He waited for Ben to pick his head up and make eye contact with him.

“I understand what you’re saying. But it ends now. We’re not going to get anywhere if you’re wallowing in sorrow, okay? We’re going to try our best to fix this, all of this, but it needs to start with a new beginning between us.”

“Okay. I’ll try.”   
“Try? What do we always say Ben?”   
“Do. Or do not. There is no try.”

“That’s right. You remember.” A warm smile spread across Luke’s face as he realized the things he’d taught Ben hadn’t left his mind. Well, to be fair, the things he’d taught Ben that Yoda had taught him. He hoped his mentor would have been proud.

“Good. Alright then. Let’s get started. Leia?” Leia smiled at her brother. She smiled back and took out a data pad.

“Ben, we need you tell us everything you know about Snoke. From the beginning.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rey and Finn anxiously stood outside of the room, trying to listen in.

“Do you think Luke is mad at him?” Finn whispered. 

“Obviously! How could he not be?!” Rey hissed back.

“...and he knew all about the Emperor. He knew how it all worked.” they heard Ben say from inside.

“Who are they talking about?” Finn asked Rey.

“Shut up! I’m trying to listen!” 

“Sorry.”

They both waited quietly and listened some more but couldn’t hear anything. Several minutes passed but they were talking too quietly for Finn or Rey to hear. 

Rey heard footsteps behind them and jumped. She turned around to see Han standing behind them, staring disapprovingly. 

“What do you two think you’re doing?” he asked.

“Hey! Mr. Solo! We were just, uh-”   
“Save it. You know better. Get out of here.” Finn nodded and bolted away.

“You too.” Han said to Rey. Rey nodded glumly and followed Finn. Han rolled his eyes and waited for the two of them to be gone before knocking on the door.

“Yes?” he heard Leia call out.

“It’s me.”

“Come in, Han.”

Han entered the room to see Luke, Leia, and Ben sitting around a table. Both men looked up at him and smiled. He nodded back. 

“Sorry to interrupt. Leia, you’re needed at headquarters.”   


Leia nodded. “Excuse me.” she said to Ben and Luke. Han watched her leave and turned back to Ben and Luke.

Should he stay? Was it his place to be part of this conversation?

He decided it wasn’t and left the room. Ben and Luke went back to talking.

Han felt a lot of old feelings stirring up. Of course he wanted his son home. There was no doubt about that. He never wanted his son to turn to the dark side. But, he had done his best to be a good father. Yet Ben never really connected with him. He loved his Uncle Luke, though. Even as a little kid, when Han would try to bond with him, he’d ask to go see Uncle Luke instead. 

It stung.

Not many things got through Han’s thick skin, but his son preferring his uncle over him always hit him hard. He could never be the “cool jedi” Luke was, the “cool jedi” that Ben was growing up to be as well.  Han knew he should be happy, even grateful. His son was home, his wife was happy, his best friend was back. Just like old times right? Well, the good old days weren’t always good. He and Leia had had plenty of rough times after Ben left. There were some fights during those days that...well...there were things said by both of them that would never be forgotten. Insults. Blame placed. Just...things that were still around today. It’s not like they could just play pretend and act like a big happy family. 

Han sighed as he walked upstairs. He decided to try to get away for a while to the Falcon. He saw the landing ramp down and wondered if Chewie was working on something.

“Chewie?” he called out as he walked on board.

No response. He heard rustling and saw Rey climb out from the grating area. 

“Oh. Hi.” he said.

“Hi. Sorry, I was just taking a look at the chemical exhaust. The levels were a little high when I was flying back here.”

“Ah. Thanks.” Rey nodded and disappeared back under. Han didn’t particularly  _ like _ anyone being on his ship, but he didn’t mind Rey. Kid knew almost as much about flying as he did. He respected her fierce and independent attitude. 

Han walked to the cockpit and sat down. Maybe he needed some time away. A little trip. He couldn’t handle being around everybody right now. Han loved nothing more than a good escape from everything. Good. It was decided then. He would make up some bullshit mission for him and Chewie and get away for a while. 

Rey appeared in the cockpit a few minutes later.

“Hey.” she said, sitting down next to him.

“Hey kid.”

“The chemical levels are back to normal.” she offered.

“Yeah.” Han answered distantly. 

Rey wasn’t really one for conversation herself, but Han was being especially reserved.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Fine, kid. Just a lot going on. All over the place.”

“Yeah. No kidding. When do you think everyone’s going to settle down?”   


“Settle down? I’ll tell you Rey, I’ve been around this rebellion for 40 years now. They haven’t settled down for even a minute in all this time. I doubt they will now.” 

“Why? Everything’s been “restored” or whatever. Can’t they all just go back to normal?”   


“There’s never a normal here. There’s always another fight. Another planet to save or evil to defeat. It’s never ending. If you’re not into it, I suggest you leave now. I was on my way out, actually. Got some business to take care of with Chewie. I can drop you off somewhere if you like.”

“Leave? I didn’t say that. Well, not permanently anyway. Would just be nice to get away for a while.”

Han nodded and fell silent for a minute. 

“Hey, remember what I said on Takodana? About needing another crew member?”   


“Yeah?”   


“Offer still stands.”   
Rey thought about it. She didn’t like the idea of staying here all the time, and she certainly wasn’t going back to Jakku.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Rey stood anxiously inside the Millennium Falcon, waiting for Han to return. He had said he was going to ask for a mission to get them a (temporary) ticket out of here. 

She wasn’t sure why she didn’t want to stay. She’d already given up her old life for this rebellion, but she felt out of place around here. She wanted to bond with her father, but had no idea how. She wanted to see Finn, but was also annoyed with him over nothing in particular. Everything just felt off. 

She sat around the table with Chewie, playing a game of Dejarik. After a while, Han returned.

“Pack your bags, we’re going to Bespin.” he said to Rey.

“Bespin? Cloud City? Why there?” she answered.

“Got some business to do with an old friend. You in or not?”

“I’m in. Wait, should I tell them I’m leaving?”   
“I already told them. You’re not under house arrest, you know. You can leave whenever you damn well please.” Han said gruffly.

“Then why did you have to ask permission?” Rey said taunted.

He said nothing but glowered back at her.

Rey sat down to co-pilot and Han prepared to take off. There was a pleasant silence between them as they flew. Rey was wrapped up in her thoughts, trying to solve problems inside her head while Han was thinking about nothing and happily not being forced to talk. They were a good team.

With Rey co-piloting, Chewie was free to work on the ship. Han thought back to his first real adventure: his first trip to the Death Star. He was so annoyed by Luke at the time, and he wasn’t very fond of Obi-Wan either. It was only later, when he and Luke had become friends and Leia was onboard that he enjoyed his crew. Han glanced at Rey and felt a small amount of disgust at Luke for leaving her. He knew he’d never really “get” the seriousness of the situation, according to Leia, but he imagined what it would’ve been like to raise Rey and Ben side by side. Maybe Rey would’ve wanted to bond with him when Ben didn’t.

Rey turned at saw Han staring at her.

“What?” she asked suspiciously.

“Nothin.” Han answered, trying to sound apathetic. They continued flying and he slipped back into painful reminiscing. 

***Back at the rebel base***

 

***Finn’s POV***

Poe and I are sitting together, eating lunch, when I see Kylo--Ben--walk in. After Poe and I caught up a few days ago, we’ve been inseparable. If anything is really “willed by the ways of the force” it’s got to be our friendship. He is the first friend I ever made, really, and I’m so glad I rescued him from the First Order. If I hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here eating lunch together like old pals. The only problem is that Poe refuses to see Ben as anything other than “First Order Trash” (as he calls it). I’ve told him time and time again that Ben is a changed man, but he can’t let it go. Poe says that he killed someone important to him right in front of his face and destroyed an entire village without a second of hesitation. Yeah, I know, I tell him. I was there. 

Anyway, we’ve just started lunch when Ben walks in. He’s alone and he looks as terrified and distraught as he always does. He gets some food and then stands in the middle of the room looking confused as to where to sit.

“Poe, don’t freak out, but I’m inviting Ben to sit with us.” I say quietly.

“What?!” Poe hisses back. “Don’t! I don’t want to--”   
“Ben!” I yell, interrupting Poe’s anger. He looks up and smiles at me as I wave him over. 

“Finn!” Poe whispers. “What the hell, man!”

“Just give him a chance, alright? One meal. Talk to him and you’ll see what I mean.” I answer.

Poe rolls his eyes and groans. “Fine.” he says reluctantly.

Ben makes his way over and sits down next to me.   
“Hey Finn.” he says shyly.

“Hey Ben. This is my friend Poe Dameron. He’s a pilot. I mean, uh, you guys have met.”   
“It’s nice to know your name now, Poe.” Ben answers.

“Sure.” Poe says in a pissed off tone. I glare at him with my best “behave” face.

“I’m sorry we met the way we did. And for the events that followed. Was that your village we destroyed?”   
“No, it wasn’t my village. But what does that matter? You still destroyed it.”

“I know. I’m so sorry. Everything that happened from that day forward just, I’m ashamed of the person I was. I regret every decision I made that day. Truthfully, I do.”

I see Poe’s face soften a little as he hears the raw honesty in Ben’s voice. 

“Well, I can’t say I forgive you, but I’m willing to give you a shot.” 

This is honestly more than I expected from Poe. I smile at him and nod my head ever so slightly.

“I appreciate it, man.” Ben answers. “Just trying to rebuild bridges with everyone. I know I shouldn’t deserve as much kindness as I’ve been shown. But I’m trying to start over. My uncle and I along with my mom are working on strategies to destroy Snoke once and for all.”   
“Oh yeah? Let’s hear it.” I can’t tell if Poe is genuinely asking or being sarcastic, but I hope it’s the first. 

“Do you want to come to our next briefing? We’re meeting later this afternoon. Luke said we’d need our best soldiers and pilots.”   
“Really? Hell yeah! I’m so in. Let’s finish that bastard off once and for all.”   
“Absolutely.” Ben says happily. Poe pauses a second before extending his hand out to Ben. 

He says nothing bud nods approvingly at Ben as they shake hands.

I feel a flood of relief.

The three of us go back to eating and make comfortable small talk about piloting. Poe starts telling a story about a time he lost an engine mid-flight and I feel like the three of us are a group of old friends just chatting. Success! Poe’s grudge against Ben is fading away. 

When we’re done eating, Poe leaves to find BB-8 and Ben leaves to find Luke. I’m left alone with nowhere in particular to go. Everyone has a job, a place, here in the rebellion, but not me. I’m sort of just an outsider who happened to be helpful for a few minutes. I decide to find Rey and hang out with her. I’d like to know her thoughts on Ben, actually.

I walk around the base for a solid half hour without any sign of Rey. I walk through the bays, quarters, and perimeter but she’s nowhere to be found. Finally, I see Leia and decide to ask her. 

“Um, excuse me, General?” I say as I approach her.

“Hi Finn! What can I do for you?” she says warmly.

“Ma’am, I was just wondering if you knew where Rey is?”

“Oh, yes. She and Han went to Bespin on a mission.”   
“They did?” I ask mostly to myself. Why did she just leave without telling me? Or inviting me? “Okay. Thank you, General.”   
“You’re welcome Finn. Did you need something else?”   
“Oh, no ma’am, that’s all.”    
She nods and I walk away feeling hurt. I thought that after our adventure on the Falcon together we were kind of a team. I guess she really is a lone wolf. Han obviously likes her, but he really does  _ not  _ seem to like me.

Well, why should he? I’m just a stormtrooper-turned-nobody.

What am I even doing here?


End file.
